Mudanzas
by yuriy Hiwatari
Summary: Para una nación nada es para siempre, y el tiempo pasa más rápido de lo que esperan.


Arthur amaba tanto su casa en Whitehall tanto como Alfred la suya en Georgetown. Arthur amaba su "pequeño" y "barato" departamento, dónde tenía lo esencial para sobrevivir en época de trabajo, podía llegar a fumar si lo creía necesario y podía tener a sus mascotas (aunque actualmente no tuviese). Realmente, amaba ese lugar, y después de todo ese tiempo que le había costado acostumbrarse —treinta años— ¡Tenía que mudarse otra vez! Y no era simplemente cambiar de casa, no. Debía ser de distrito también.

_La gente está empezando a sospechar._

Arthur lo sabía. Dos días atrás había salido a comprar una nueva tostadora cuando, antes de abandonar la residencia, había escuchado a varios de sus vecinos murmurar cosas.

"_¿No ha cambiado en nada el Sr. Kirkland, verdad?", "¿Hace cuanto que rentó el departamento? ¿Diez años, veinte? Luce igual que el primer día", "El Sr. Kirkland siempre luce igual, ¿cuántos años debe tener ahora?"_

Esas habían sido las señales de alarma para que Arthur supiera que el momento había llegado, debía dejar su cómodo hogar una vez más y mudarse a un distrito lejano, pero no quería hacerlo. Estaba cansado de no tener un lugar fijo. Estaba cansado de tener que ir de distrito en distrito para no levantar sospechas, pero así tenía que ser.

Su última residencia había sido en Chelsea, y lo único que guardaba como algo agradable era que cada que tenía tiempo libre —o simplemente ignoraba el papeleo— podía ir a ver algo de fútbol. La anterior había sido en Marylbone, y antes había sido en Greenwich, por lo cual era más bien común que supiera como moverse a lo largo de toda la capital. Londres era sumamente grande, pero teniendo el tiempo de vida de una nación se volvía común, pequeña y a veces algo aburrida.

Pero había cosas que seguían distrayéndolo y emocionándolo. Como su vecina. La fuerza de esa mujer lo hacía sentir orgulloso por la gente que tenía.

—Buenos días Arthur —saludó la madre viuda que tenía por vecina con una sonrisa sincera—. Gracias por ayudarme con la mudanza, no debió molestarse. Lamento causarle problemas.

Su nombre era Rose y acababa de mudarse la semana pasada a ese lugar con sus dos adorables gemelos y aún no terminaba de desempacar debido al trabajo. Arthur, teniendo la debilidad por los niños que tenía, se había ofrecido a ayudarla en todo lo que pudiese, al menos hasta que su propia mudanza fuese inevitable. Y así lo había hecho, llevaba toda la semana ayudándola con cajas y más cajas.

—Ya le he dicho que no es ninguna molestia, Sra. Reeves —respondió Arthur, dejando la última caja en el cuarto de los gemelos.

La mujer, que no pasaba de los veinticinco, insistía en que Arthur la llamase simplemente Rose. También alegaba que por la ayuda recibida, Arthur debía aceptar quedarse a cenar aunque fuese una vez. La isla siempre terminaba ideando alguna excusa para irse.

—Una vez más, sólo dime Rose, por cierto, ¿hoy te quedaras a tomar el té al menos? —Y una vez más Arthur sonrió, sabiendo que no lo haría. Ella lo sabía también—. Le agradas a los niños, sería lindo tener compañía.

Y Arthur no pudo negarse a tomar té. Mientras él desempacaba y movía los muebles para dejarlos en su lugar, la mujer estaba en la cocina preparando el té, aprovechando que los niños tomaban la siesta en su cuarto.

—Parecemos una gran familia —murmuró. Recordaba vagamente las cenas de navidad cuando se reunía con su propia familia en su casa de campo en Witlshire. Francia estaría en la cocina, Canadá y Estados Unidos discutirían porque Alfred quería poner la estrella utilizando a Matthew como escalera y este último no estaría de acuerdo, a veces se le sumarían sus hermanos y sus otras colonias.

Sentía algo de pena por Rose, su esposo había muerto en una de las guerras en donde Estados Unidos y él habían sido aliados. Ella se había quedado con los niños y una pensión. Él también había ido a la guerra y sólo había regresado con un sentimiento melancólico y nuevas cicatrices. Los humanos tenían una vida tan corta… no importaba si una guerra comenzaba mañana, él sabía que cuando terminase podría reunirse nuevamente con sus colonias y hermanos. Pero su gente, sus hijos… ellos daban tanto y recibían tan poco.

—Arthur, el té ya está servido —la voz de Rose lo sacó de sus pensamientos, y dedicándole una sonrisa la siguió a al cocina.

Dos días después de aquello Alfred había llegado a visitarlo a su departamento. Los únicos lugares que Alfred memorizaba bien eran las casa. No podía ir sólo al Hyde Park pero sabía perfectamente como llegar a casa de Arthur desde la estación de tren más cercana.

— ¡Hola, Betty! —Saludó voz en grito a la recepcionista—. ¿Arthur está en casa?

—Muy buenos días Sr., lamentó no poder darle esa información a menos que sea familiar del residente.

—_Oh, no es Betty —_fue el pensamiento de la nación—. Vengo a ver al residente Arthur Kirkland, con el número clave 896, piso dos habitación 72. Mi nombre es Alfred F. Jones —la chica lo miró descolocada, Alfred simplemente siguió sonriendo como quien ha hecho eso mucho tiempo.

Después de algunos minutos, la chica —que Alfred descubrió se llama Anne— logró comunicarlo con Arthur, y después de recibir una afirmación por parte del mismo, Alfred pudo pasar a los guardias de seguridad hasta el piso de Arthur.

Antes de entrar en el ascensor alcanzó a escuchar algo que casi lo hizo reír, pero se contuvo a tiempo.

"_¿El sr. Kirkland no salía con un chico francés?__, ¿tendrá al francés y aparte un amante estadounidense?..."_

Arthur no iba ser feliz al oír eso. Y Francis le daría un sermón del porque los hijos se roban a los padres o algo similar a eso.

— ¡Oye viejo!, ¿a qué no adivinas que escuche en el ascensor? —dijo en cuanto abrió la puerta, para luego sonreír forzadamente al ver a una mujer no identificada junto a dos niños menos identificados en la sala de Arthur, y éste estaba conversando alegremente con la mujer. ¿Reino Unido había decidido que quería adoptar nuevamente?

—Tsk. Te enseñé mejores modales que esos, niño ingrato —respondió Arthur en el acto, haciendo que la mujer lo mirase curiosa—. Tengo una invitada, ¿podrías saludarla? Su nombre es Rose Reeves.

La mujer estaba completamente roja de la cara, ¿acaso era verdad lo que circulaba en el edificio sobre el amante estadounidense? Rose no quería hacer otra cosa más que agarrar a sus niños y salir de ahí, y disculparse con Arthur por si le había causado problemas con su pareja. Pero ninguna de esas cosas ocurrió.

— ¡No sabía que tendrías visita! No es como si alguien te visitase —murmuró frunciendo los labios, antes de mirar a la chica con algo de desconfianza. Una última mirada de advertencia de la isla y Alfred se encontraba saludando educadamente a la mujer.

—Es mi hermano menor, Alfred —aclaró Arthur, sabiendo lo que seguramente ocurría en la cabeza de Rose. No era la primera vez que le ocurría algo así, aunque la vez anterior había sido con Francis.

Horas después la mujer se fue.

—Debes mudarte —dijo Alfred después de un rato en silencio—. La gente comienza a dar rumores.

Arthur cerró los ojos.

"_Oye Arthur, ¿cuántos años dices que tenías?", "Sr. Kirkland tan joven como siempre, ¿no será pariente de Dorian Gray?", "Ese hombre que no envejece…"_

Sí, ya era hora.

—Lo sé —más no deseaba hacerlo.

—Cuando lo hagas, espero que nos lo notifiques en la ONU.

Arthur asintió.

Un año después, Rose invitó a Arthur Kirkland al cumpleaños número tres de sus gemelos, y la nación fue con una sonrisa simple y dos paquetes envueltos. Un pequeño oso polar de peluche para el más pequeño, y un conejo para el mayor. Él mismo los había hecho.

Dos años después, los gemelos tenían cinco años y no dejaban de seguir a su "tío" por todo el edificio. Arthur les sonreía y les contaba historias, como había hecho con sus colonias en tiempos pasados.

Un día, cuando los rumores de aquel hombre que no envejecía se incrementaron, Arthur abandonó el edificio, sintiendo que no había terminado de pagarle la deuda a esa mujer a la que, por una guerra, había dejado viuda. Y probablemente nunca lo haría, porque ni todos sus años de vida serían suficientes para recompensar todas las desgracias que su gente padecía a diario.

— ¿Es verdad que se ha mudado alguien nuevo? —platicaban unas colegialas mientras subían al ascensor. Arthur, con la cabeza girada al otro lado, simplemente sonreía. Quería ver la cara de Francis cuando supiese que se había mudado a Waterloo.

Y una vez más, Arthur comenzó el proceso de adaptarse a un nuevo hogar.


End file.
